My Life, A Lie?
by FallenAngel231312
Summary: Harry Potter dies in the final battle. Only to have the words 'Game Over' appear. He decides to replay his life once more. However there is something wrong...
1. GAME OVER

**He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.**

Suddenly, the words 'Game Over' appeared. Harry was stunned. Was his entire life a game? Looking intently at the two words, he saw to bubbles below it. 'Restart' and 'Options'. Scowling annoyedly, he reached out and tapped on the option 'Restart'. As he did so, a piece of paper flew into his face.

 _If you choose to restart now, you will not be able to change your character. You will go through life again without the ability to save. You will not be able to access the 'menu' page too. In other words, you'll probably die very fast. Continue?_

Staring at the paper, Harry sighed and tapped on the 'options' bubble. The room began to distort slowly. Blinking several times he stared at his surroundings. A blank faced model stood in the center of the room with several cards placed on a table in front of him. Reaching out, he looked through the cards.

* * *

 **Harry Potter AKA Plain Harry**

Requirements: Be born (Unlocked)

Info: _Plain Harry. How lame. Who wants to be Plain Harry when they can be something greater? You are just a pathetic runt. At least you're not an obese, scale covered worm who will die of a heart attack._

Starting Stats

Strength: 2 _(Weakling!)_

Constitution: 6 _(At least you can run, and run, and run.)_

Dexterity: 2 _(Too bad, start stretching!)_

Intelligence: 4 _(You are cleverer than you cousin BUT you're still an imbecile.)_

Wisdom: 5 _(Average.)_

Charisma: _4 (At least you can have true friends.)_

Willpower: 8 _(Still pathetic. No magic for you as of now!)_

Composure: 4 _(At least you're not an emotional moron.)_

Magic: 15 _(Locked until your Willpower is 15. Too bad!)_

Luck: 50 _(Holy shit! Fate loves you.)_

Starting Abilities

 _This is sad, you have NO special abilities. Then again, you ARE plain Harry. Truly you ARE plain and pathetic and poor. The 3 Ps. Wow, you really are pitiable._

* * *

 **Harry Dursley**

Requirements: Survive the Dursleys (Unlocked)

Info: T _he Dursleys loved you from day one. Upon seeing you, they fell in love with you. They immediately decided to raise you as a 'normal' boy. 20+ years after that, you kneeled over and died of a heart attack thanks to their loving ways._

Starting Stats

Strength: 10 _(Perfect for bashing people up!)_

Constitution: 4 _(You're going to get a heart attack remember?)_

Dexterity: _2 (You don't need it. Continue beating people up.)_

Intelligence: 2 _(Fs for tests!)_

Wisdom: 2 _(Perceptive? No.)_

Charisma: 2 _(Only your 'parents' like you)_

Willpower: 8 _(To get your way and throw a tantrum? Then yes.)_

Composure: 2 _(Sorry, but you'll throw too many tantrums.)_

Magic: 10 _(They say exercising helps. Maybe then you'll get more magic?)_

Luck: 2 _(Nah. You're screwed. No luck for you!)_

Starting Abilities

Bully: Level 1 _(Good job! You're a bully now. Opponents weaker than you automatically feel 'Fear'. Due to 'Fear', their stats are all decreased by 4. However, should you encounter someone who is a 'Hero', you are screwed.)_

* * *

 **Golden Boy Harry**

Requirements: Get into Gryffindor (Unlocked)

Info: _The epitome of all that is light and holy. Yeah right. Being the Golden Boy basically means you must save the world. If you die in the process, too bad! At least the Golden Boy is better than being Plain Harry._

Starting Stats

Strength: 8 _(Save the world Hero! Just don't die!)_

Constitution: 5 _(You might actually survive.)_

Dexterity: 5 _(The Hero needs his Dexterity. Yay!)_

Intelligence: 2 _(~USELESS~)_

Wisdom: 2 _(Lame, loser.)_

Charisma: 10 _(Charm all the girls boy! Just don't be a pervert. Or else…)_

Willpower: 6 _(To get your way?)_

Composure: 1 ( _Wow, are you some easily provoked lunatic?)_

Magic: 25 _(So much magic…)_

Luck: 10 _(The Golden Boy needs his luck... Unfortunately.)_

Starting Abilities

Last Resort: Level 1 _(C'mon hero! Save the world AT THE EXPENSE OF YOUR OWN LIFE! Who knows, you might miraculously survive IF you level up high enough.)_

* * *

 **Assassin Harry**

Requirements: Kill someone (Unlocked)

Info: _A naughty little assassin walking around. Who is going to die next? Who will you murder next? How will you do it now?_

Starting Stats

Strength: 10 _(Overpower your enemy and KILL them.)_

Constitution: 9 _(Run little assassin, run!)_

Dexterity: 12 _(Open those locks, sneak in and KILL!)_

Intelligence: 11 _(Escape plan anyone?)_

Wisdom: 13 _(See those enemies of yours lurking around? They are AFTER YOU!)_

Charisma: 14 _(Talk your way out of those tricky situations.)_

Willpower: 9 _(Don't give out your secrets)_

Composure: 12 _(Keep calm and ASSASSINATE!)_

Magic: 22 _(What's better than an assassin than a magical assassin?)_

Luck: 25 _(Fate seems be on your side.)_

Starting Abilities

Fade: Level 1 _(Fade into the background. Hide away in the darkness from those thirsting for your blood. This way you might survive…for now.)_

Mask: Level 1 _(Wear a mask. Kill without mercy. Let no one see your true feelings. Composure increases by 50%.)_

* * *

After a while, he decided on 'Assassin Harry'. Being an assassin seemed to have the most benefits after all. Beside all the other avatars seemed locked as their information were covered in chains. Shrugging, Harry placed the remaining cards on the table.

Suddenly, the card in his hand began to glow. Then with a burst of light, it disappeared-along with the room. This time, Harry stood on a pedestal that had book floating in front on it. Flipping open the book, a light came out before entering his head. Harry collapsed onto the ground. Information about the game poured into his head. To his surprise, he found himself reliving different versions of his life. There was one where he was a dragon, one where he was a fairy? One where he was a threstral... There really were many. Standing up shakily, he said 'Main Menu'. It was time to start the game. Hopefully he wouldn't die this time like the last thousand times.

Arriving at the main menu, classical music played in the background while a picture of Hogwarts was shown. In the middle were the words 'START JOURNEY'. Harry immediately touched it. This time, a board popped out of no where, nearly smashing into his face.

 _Keep Memories?_

Harry nodded once. Maybe this might give him an edge. Then the board slowly reformed itself into a swirling portal. Taking a deep breath, Harry entered the portal. He never noticed the classical music in the background stop before changing into an ominous music. He never saw the picture of Hogwarts start to burn before flying away in the wind. He never ever heard the insane laughter following behind him...


	2. Something Is Wrong But What?

_Voldemort traveled to their home on Halloween. Upon arriving, he saw James, Lily, and Harry in the same room, James playing with Harry. Seeing Voldemort coming, James gave Harry to Lily, shouting that she take him to safety. Voldemort then entered the house, quickly murdering James who was going for his discarded wand. He then proceeded upstairs to kill the boy. He found Lily and Harry locked in a room with furniture blocking the door. Faithful to Snape's request, Voldemort asked the unarmed Lily, who was guarding the cot where Harry sat, to step aside, but Lily did not move. Voldemort warned her several times, but she refused to stop protecting her son. When she did not move again, he murdered her. He then proceeded to murder Harry. Unfortunately, the spell rebounded..._

* * *

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Harry wondered why he was in his old cupboard. Blinking blearily, he remembered his life being a video game. Yawning, he sleepily murmured the word 'pause'. At this the world froze. Harry took this time to stretch and fully wake up. Once he did that, he said 'play' in order to make the game continue.

His aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing..."

Did he really have to go through everything again? Truly, it was overly troublesome. Perhaps he should familiarise himself with his new character just incase. Opening up the menu, he realised that the 'game' had paused. Shrugging, he stared at his character stats. Then he groaned. His life was getting really troublesome. Why was he even using the word troublesome so much?

* * *

Name: Assassin Harry James Potter (edit)

~LEVEL ONE~

Titles: Boy, Freak, Boy Who Lived

Allies: -NIL-

Health: 25/25

Energy:10/10

Strength: 10

Constitution: 9

Dexterity: 12

Intelligence: 11

Wisdom: 13

Charisma: 14

Willpower: 9

Composure: 12 +6

Magic: 22

Luck: 25

Abilities

Fade: Level 1 _(Fade into the background.)_

Mask: Level 1 _(Composure increases by 50%)_

Parseltongue:Level 20 _(Can do parselmagic, and speak parseltongue. Note, people who know you speak parseltongue will automatically make your charisma drop by 50% to them.)_

Observation: Level 1 _(Know all escape routes, the best way to kill someone and know where everyone is.)_

Dark Aura _(Causes people to get Scared of you.)_

* * *

Harry stared at his stats. Since when did he have this 'Dark Aura' and 'Awareness' thing? Scratching his head, he was stunned when a knife came hurtling out of nowhere barely missing stabbing him in his head. Looking at the knife, saw words etched on it.

 _So you've found out. Good job, Observation level up by... two… No! One. Yeah, we don't want you to get too powerful. Teehee! As for the extra abilities, I was bored and why would I tell you everything? By the way, you need weapons. See I'm so kind, helping you out. Eh hehehehehe:P_

Harry couldn't help but scowl at the knife. Just then he heard a little 'ping' come from the floating screen in front of him. His observation skill was now at Level 2. Yanking it out of the wall, he went to equipment before equipping himself with the knife. As he put it on, his stats updated themselves again.

* * *

Name: Assassin Harry James Potter (edit)

~LEVEL ONE~

Titles: Boy, Freak, Boy Who Lived

Allies: -NIL-

Health: 25/25

Energy: 10/10

Strength: 10 +2

Constitution: 9

Dexterity: 12 +2

Intelligence: 11

Wisdom: 13

Charisma: 14 -1

Willpower: 9

Composure: 12 +6 +2

Magic: 22

Luck: 25

Abilities

Fade: Level 1 _(Fade into the background.)_

Mask: Level 1 _(Composure increases by 50%)_

Parseltongue:Level 20 _(Can do parselmagic, and speak parseltongue. Note, people who know you speak parseltongue will automatically make your charisma drop by 50% to them.)_

Observation: Level 2 _(Know all escape routes, the best way to kill someone and know where everyone is.)_

Dark Aura _(Causes people to get Scared of you.)_

* * *

At least his strength and constitution increased though it was a pity that his charisma had decreased. Sighing, Harry quickly saved his game. Then, he quickly got out of bed and began dressing up.

When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. Dudley was indeed a spoilt kid whose existence on Earth was nothing more than an annoyance. Perhaps he should kill him? Harry immediately stopped walking. No! Why was he thinking such negative thoughts? He had to stop. He quickly began cooking. As he started, a scroll appeared in front of him. Unfurling it cautiously, he read it.

 _How are you? It's time to 'FEED THE ANIMALS'. Cook eggs and bacon for the giraffe, walrus and baby whale. If you do, you won't get a beating! And if you do it and succeed, your charisma will increase by 1 along with your dexterity! You will also get 50 experience. Aren't I kind? In fact I'm sooooo kind that I'll give you a NEW ability if you succeed! But it's only for today! Good luck! Kesesesese…_

Staring at the scroll, Harry threw it in the bin. Then, walking to the fridge he pulled out some eggs and bacon. As he was about to start cooking, a light shone down on the frying pan. 'COOKING TUTORIAL' said a mechanical voice. 'First you….." Harry listened intently. "You will be in this area until you perfect making bacon and fried eggs once." A smirk slowly grew on Harry's face. Past memories immediately began to replay. It turned out that he could keep whatever he made while in this area until he made a perfect bacon and fried eggs.

So he began to cook… and cook… and cook… Eventually, he gathered 5 stacks of good pancakes, 5 stacks of good fried eggs. Each stack consisted of 999 items. Harry never wanted to see another pancake or fries egg again by then. Resting on the edge of the counter, he quickly saved the game.

That was when he felt something burning on his head. Screaming in pain, he died. Apparently his hair had caught on fire. Feeling like crying, he reloaded his game. This time he instantly jumped up. He didn't want to die again. Afterwards, he grabbed the perfectly made bacon and eggs before serving them to the animal… Cough, cough, he meant relatives.

Once he did so, the world froze. A giant hatchet came hurtling down from the ceiling. Harry was fortunate to be able to dodge it for he would have been split in half had the hatchet made contact with him. Then, a piece of paper floated down before gently landing on the hatchet. Picking it up angrily, Harry began to read.

 _Congrats on being so clever! For that you can have the stuff I promised you… As for the special ability, I have decided to grant you the ability 'cook'. With this ability, you can now cook anything in the world. It's perfect for creating World Class Dished to kill people with. Fufufufufufufu…. :P_

Harry rolled his eyes before seeing his character screen open up. Bright lights immediately swarmed him. A load pompous voice said "Level up!" before the person's voice for abruptly cut of. Harry couldn't help but suppress a slight shiver. Why did the voice suddenly just cut off? Looking at his updated character screen, Harry began to muse.

* * *

Name: Assassin Harry James Potter (edit)

~LEVEL TWO~

Titles: Boy, Freak, Boy Who Lived

Allies: -NIL-

Health: 25/25 +3 = 28/28

Energy: 10/10 +2 = 12/12

Strength: 10 +1 = 11

Constitution: 9 +1 = 10

Dexterity: 13 +1 = 14

Intelligence: 11 +1 = 12

Wisdom: 13 +1 = 14

Charisma: 15 +1 = 16

Willpower: 9 +1 = 10

Composure: 12 +1 = 13

Magic: 22 +1 = 23

Luck: 25 +1 = 26

EXTRA POINTS: 2

Abilities

Fade: Level 1 _(Fade into the background.)_

Mask: Level 1 _(Composure increases by 50%)_

Parseltongue:Level 20 _(Can do parselmagic, and speak parseltongue. Note, people who know you speak parseltongue will automatically make your charisma drop by 50% to them.)_

Observation: Level 2 _(Know all escape routes, the best way to kill someone and know where everyone is.)_

Dark Aura _(Causes people to get Scared of you.)_

Cook: Level 20 _(Cook anything you want. Win the world over with your food. World domination sounds nice.)_

* * *

Looking at the extra points, Harry decided to increase his constitution and intelligence. As he finished doing that, another screen appeared.

* * *

SPECIAL ABILITIES

Dance _(Show everyone those moves of yours. Dance the night away! Every assassin needs this skill to get close with their target and KILL them.)_

Irresistibility _(Get your target to love you before... )_

Cackle _(Scare all your enemies. Make them FEAR you.)_

Compulsion _(Make your enemies listen to you. Jump off the building? They'll do it.)_

SPECIAL POINTS: 1

* * *

Harry decided to have compulsion as a special ability. He didn't want to be able to cackle or make all the girls swarm him… In fact, just thinking of it made him shudder. He also decided to use the hatchet as a weapon as well. After all, it seemed rather useful.

* * *

Name: Assassin Harry James Potter (edit)

~LEVEL TWO~

Titles: Boy, Freak, Boy Who Lived

Allies: -NIL-

Health: 28/28

Energy: 12/12

Strength: 11 +2 +3

Constitution: 11 +1

Dexterity: 14 +2

Intelligence: 13

Wisdom: 14

Charisma: 16 -1

Willpower: 10 +1

Composure: 13 +6.5 +2 +4

Magic: 23

Luck: 26

Abilities

Fade: Level 1 _(Fade into the background.)_

Mask: Level 1 _(Composure increases by 50%)_

Parseltongue:Level 20 _(Can do parselmagic, and speak parseltongue. Note, people who know you speak parseltongue will automatically make your charisma drop by 50% to them.)_

Observation: Level 2 _(Know all escape routes, the best way to kill someone and know where everyone is.)_

Dark Aura _(Causes people to get Scared of you.)_

Cook: Level 20 _(Cook anything you want. Win the world over with your food. World domination sounds nice.)_

Compulsion: Level 1 _(Make your enemies listen to you. Jump off the building? They'll do it… and with a smile on their face.)_

* * *

 ** _How was it? Like it? Hate it? It was originally supposed to be a bit 'light'. Then somehow the plot bunny turned dark and evil... It tortured me... I was supposed to be studying for my exams which are tomorrow. Evil thing. Plot bunnies are cruel. That's all I can say._**


	3. What Have I Done?

That was when the game unpaused itself. His _darling_ relatives had finished stuffing themselves. By then, Dudley had begun counting his presents.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began sneering. Truly, Dudley was pathetic.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that alright?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Then again it was, at least for an animal. However, that would be an insult to animals. Hmm, that was something to think about. Dudley finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. Cough, actually that wasn't true. Dudley was stupider than his father. He probably didn't even know what tyke meant.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Dudley's mouth immediately fell open in horror. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. They could always leave him at 'home'. Then again they'll think that he was going to blow up the house while they were gone. He wouldn't. That would lack finesse. Wait, why was he thinking of blowing up the house?

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg but… he just didn't care. He blamed the game for making him apathetic.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. If anyone was a slug, it would be them.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully. Though he knew that he would end up going with the Dursleys' to the Zoo. He was just arguing for fun. He really couldn't be bothered.

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, "I'll do something much worst. Fortunately, he said the last part quietly. He didn't want to be beaten to death.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."

"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. Harry didn't know whether to cry or laugh at this display of stupidity.

"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.

Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Half an hour later, Harry was on the way to the Zoo. Uncle Vernon had threatened him before allowing him to go.

As Uncle Vernon drove, he complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. Harry didn't know if he should be flattered or weirded out. He just didn't understand how those creatures worked...

0o0o0o0o0o

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. Harry had stuffed it into his inventory. He didn't need it now after all. Walking casually around, Harry watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. No, he shouldn't insult gorillas. What had gorillas ever done to him?

For lunch, they ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. He wondered why he was even allowed to finish the first. Shouldn't Dudley have eaten it all?

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. He silently envied it. At least it wouldn't have to witness the horrible visage which was his relatives.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Just then the world froze. Harry immediately tensed up. He was right to do so. A huge shard of glass rose from the ground underneath him. Fortunately, he threw himself aside on time. Looking intently at the glass, he saw words scribbled on it in marker.

 _Whatssup? I am bored. So you have to do this mission. I call it 'SNAKEY WAKEY'! What you have to do is… Wake up the snake! Set it on someone. It would be best if someone dies. *hint hint* If you complete this mission, I will give you… 1 point for your luck and intelligence. Fair? I don't care if you think it's not. Also if someone dies-I don't care who, I will give you umm… 2 points to magic. I will even level up one of your abilities. Again, *hint hint*. 60 experience too. Aren't I such a lovely, kind hearted, forgiving person? Ah hehehehehe…_

Harry wanted to tear his hair out. So he was supposed to kill someone now? Well he refused. So what if he didn't get anything special. He would not kill! Scowling he quickly saved his game as a precaution. Then he unpaused the game.

He then moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. ' _Wake up.'_

The snake opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

' **Sssspeaker?'**

Harry nodded. ' **I am planning on freeing you. However, you musssst not kill anyone here.'**

' **Why sssspeaker?'**

' **Jussst don't!'** Harry was getting rather annoyed with the snake. Closing his eyes, he imagined the glass window disappearing so the snake could be free. Opening his eyes, he saw the glass diappear. The great snake immediately started uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry heard it say **'I won't kill anyone _here_** _ **.'** _ Perhaps it was the way the snake said it. Perhaps it was the way the snake acted. Either way, Harry knew the snake was probably going to kill someone. Worriedly, he ran after the snake, only to be pulled back by his uncle.

Just then, the world froze once more. To his surprise, Uncle Vernon was still moving. However, a distorted voice came from his mouth. " _Harry Potter. Though you told the snake not to kill anyone, it still did. So I shall be the kind and generous person that I am and reward you."_

That was when Uncle Vernon froze again. As soon as Uncle Vernon froze, the character screen opened up.

* * *

Name: Assassin Harry James Potter (edit)

~LEVEL TWO~

Titles: Boy, Freak, Boy Who Lived

Allies: -NIL-

Health: 28/28

Energy: 12/12

Strength: 11 +2 +3

Constitution: 11 +1

Dexterity: 14 +2

Intelligence: 14

Wisdom: 14

Charisma: 16 -1

Willpower: 10 +1

Composure: 13 +6.5 +2 +4

Magic: 25

Luck: 27

Abilities

Fade: Level 1 _(Fade into the background.)_

Mask: Level 1 _(Composure increases by 50%)_

Parseltongue:Level 20 _(Can do parselmagic, and speak parseltongue. Note, people who know you speak parseltongue will automatically make your charisma drop by 50% to them.)_

Observation: Level 2 _(Know all escape routes, the best way to kill someone and know where everyone is.)_

Dark Aura _(Causes people to get Scared of you.)_

Cook: Level 20 (Cook anything you want. Win the world over with your food. World domination sounds nice.)

Compulsion: Level 2 _(Make your enemies listen to you. Jump off the building? They'll do it… and with a smile on their face.)_

 **EXPERIENCE: 60/100**

* * *

When he saw the changes, Harry felt like crying. He never wanted the snake to kill someone to increase his powers! "Why?" he screamed. Looking up, he saw a scroll floating in the air.

 _Why? Because I can. At least the man didn't die for nothing. Upupupupu… Did you know his name was Eldrick Lerson. He was 45 years old and was married. He had 2 darling children called Elena and Silvia. He had short brown hair with dark brown eyes. Both his children had-_

As he read on, Harry got angrier and angrier. He ripped the paper in half before throwing them away. However they re-joined back into one paper.

 _Aw, don't want to know. Put it this way, they're just AIs. So chill. Upupupupupupupupupu…_

Harry only growled before saving his game and continuing. As he was about to continue the game, he had an unsettling thought. Why were the AIs so detailed?

* * *

 **IMPORTANT**

 **I need a Beta.**

 _Okay, done. Anyway how was it? Thanks everybody for your reviews. Especially 'gandalf-da-black'. Your review made me laugh and start working on the next chapter._

 _Oh yeah, sorry for the mistakes made in the previous chapter. That's why I'm requesting for a beta. Thanks for reading my story everyone._


	4. Selling Rags and Evil Masterminds?

_**Wow, looks like quite a few have watched the anime 'Danganronpa'. The laugh was inspired by our beary evil bear, Monokuma. Did you know, it was soooo tempting to write 'to make you despair' instead of 'because I can'. Yeah, in fact maybe I should write 2 versions? Meh. Anyway, on with the story!**_

* * *

Deciding not to think more on it, Harry unpaused the game. Once he did so, his Uncle began yelling at him. "Boy what did you do!" Harry just ignored him. At the side, the keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. Harry stared fascinated at the two of them. What were they saying? Something about disgusting pale alien snakes and monochrome bears? Shrugging, he continued listening, trying his best to push the murder of Eldrick Lerson out of his mind.

However, technically it wasn't his fault. Besides Eldrick was a AI. A very detailed one, but a AI nevertheless. So, it wasn't really murder. Yup, it couldn't be counted as murder. Feeling lighter now that the kill had been justified, Harry felt happier.

Unfortunately for him, when they got back to the house, Uncle Vermin-Vernon was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

Lying in his cupboard, Harry chomped on a piece of bacon from his inventory. It was delicious and Harry ate it with relish. Then, opening his menu, he clicked the 'fast-forward option'. Actually, the option was actually a cheat, but who cares? He refused to wait until the Summer Holidays before he would finally be let out of his cupboard.

After using the the fast-forward option, He was finally let out of his cupboard where he spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where would be going to Hogwarts.

At one point in time, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform. That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life. In other words, they looked like the gentleman he wasn't AKA a moronic imbecile.

As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh. In fact, he knew that if he started laughing, he would never stop. Dudley just looked _that_ ridiculous.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

He couldn't help but thank every deity that he didn't have to wear it. He refused to wear pieces of old elephant skin. Wait, did that mean he could pass the clothes of elephant skin? Now, that was a thought. However, as soon as he thought it, the grey water flew upwards before forming words.

 _Hi! Do you miss me?_

"Not really" said Harry.

 _Awww, so cruel to me. Your words wound me. Anyway, I have a new mission for you! If you manage to sell those rags, I will increase your charisma by 2 along with your willpower. I will even give you 100 experience! Though I doubt you'll manage. Upupupupupupupu…_

Harry sighed. Looks like he'd be selling those rags. Now, how to go round doing it? Harry decided to pause the game just so he could think. That was when he got an idea. The mission said he _had_ to sell the rags, just not for how much.

Smirking in glee, Harry swiped the rags from the water before going to the master bedroom and switching on the hairdryer. After a while, the clothes finally dried. Then grabbing some of his old clothes, he threw it in the bowl of grey water. He didn't want to be scolded for 'the disappearing rags'. Who would? Now how was he going to sneak out of the house? Perhaps he could use his so called 'Dark Aura'? Would it even work?

Sighing, he decided to try it out. Quickly saving the game, he began to glare at Aunt Petunia. "Aunt Pe-tu-ni-a, can I leave the house?" he said in a sing-song voice while smiling sweetly. Aunt Petunia stared at him in shock before nodding. There was a terrifying visage of a monochrome bear behind him!

Happily, Harry left the house. Walking towards the alleys of Little Whinging, Harry went up towards a homeless guy. "Excuse me, would you like to buy these rags for 5 cents?" The guy stared at Harry as though he was nuts before taking a random 5 cent coin and giving it to Harry. Then grabbing the rags, the homeless guy turned away from Harry.

As soon as he turned away, an arrow flew past Harry and hit the wall besides him. Then the world froze. Harry looked at the arrow before noticing tendrils of smoke forming words.

 _Cheh! You horrible mean cheater! Looks like I will have to be more specific! You can have your rewards then!_

As soon as the last word formed, fireworks shot into the air as the words 'Level Up' appeared in front of him. There was no pompous voice saying it this time. Then, Harry's character screen opened up.

* * *

Name: Assassin Harry James Potter (edit)

~LEVEL THREE~

Titles: Boy, Freak, Boy Who Lived

Allies: -NIL-

Health: 28/28

Energy: 12/12

Strength: 11 +1 = 12

Constitution: 11 +1 = 12

Dexterity: 14 +1 = 15

Intelligence: 14 +1 = 15

Wisdom: 14 +1 = 15

Charisma: 16 +2 +1 = 19

Willpower: 10 +2 +1 = 13

Composure: 13 +1 = 14

Magic: 25 +1 = 26

Luck: 27 +1 = 28

EXTRA POINTS: 3

Abilities

Fade: Level 2 _(Fade into the background.)_

Mask: Level 2 _(Composure increases by 50%)_

Parseltongue: Level 20 _(Can do parselmagic, and speak parseltongue. Note, people who know you speak parseltongue will automatically make your charisma drop by 50% to them.)_

Observation: Level 3 _(Know all escape routes, the best way to kill someone and know where everyone is.)_

Dark Aura _(Causes people to get Scared of you.)_

Cook: Level 20 (Cook anything you want. Win the world over with your food. World domination sounds nice.)

Compulsion: Level 3 _(Make your enemies listen to you. Jump off the building? They'll do it… and with a smile on their face.)_

EXTRA LEVEL UP POINTS: 2

 **EXPERIENCE: 60/150**

* * *

Looking at the extra points, Harry decided to add to his Constitution, Strength and Luck. As for his abilities, he decided to level up his Compulsion and Fade.

* * *

Name: Assassin Harry James Potter (edit)

~LEVEL THREE~

Titles: Boy, Freak, Boy Who Lived

Allies: -NIL-

Health: 28/28

Energy: 12/12

Strength: 13

Constitution: 13

Dexterity: 15

Intelligence: 15

Wisdom: 15

Charisma: 19

Willpower: 13

Composure: 14

Magic: 26

Luck: 29

Abilities

Fade: Level 3 _(Fade into the background.)_

Mask: Level 2 _(Composure increases by 60%)_

Parseltongue: Level 20 _(Can do parselmagic, and speak parseltongue. Note, people who know you speak parseltongue will automatically make your charisma drop by 50% to them.)_

Observation: Level 3 _(Know all escape routes, the best way to kill someone and know where everyone is.)_

Dark Aura _(Causes people to get Scared of you.)_

Cook: Level 20 (Cook anything you want. Win the world over with your food. World domination sounds nice.)

Compulsion: Level 4 _(Make your enemies listen to you. Jump off the building? They'll do it… and with a smile on their face.)_

 **EXPERIENCE: 60/150**

* * *

After he confirmed all his points, another screen popped up.

* * *

SPECIAL ABILITIES

Dance _(Show everyone those moves of yours. Dance the night away! Every assassin needs this skill to get close with their target and KILL them.)_

Irresistibility _(Get your target to love you before... )_

Cackle _(Scare all your enemies. Make them FEAR you.)_

Wandless Magic _(Use your magic to shock those backwards, useless, wand-waving wizards.)_

SPECIAL POINTS: 1

* * *

Sighing, Harry debated between Cackle and Wandless Magic. Wandless magic was very useful since if he lost his wand, he would be screwed. On the other hand, Cackle could instill fear into his relatives thus letting him do whatever he wanted. This truly was a dilemma.

Sighing, he decided to use his special point on Wandless Magic. He could always Compel his relatives. Wait, compel? He was a moron. He should have compelled his aunt earlier. Harry wanted to bash his head on the nearest wall.

* * *

Name: Assassin Harry James Potter (edit)

~LEVEL THREE~

Titles: Boy, Freak, Boy Who Lived

Allies: -NIL-

Health: 28/28

Energy: 12/12

Strength: 13 +2 +3

Constitution: 13 +1

Dexterity: 15 +2

Intelligence: 15

Wisdom: 15

Charisma: 19 -1

Willpower: 13 +1

Composure: 14 +8.4 +2 +4

Magic: 26

Luck: 29

Abilities

Fade: Level 3 _(Fade into the background.)_

Mask: Level 2 _(Composure increases by 60%)_

Parseltongue: Level 20 _(Can do parselmagic, and speak parseltongue. Note, people who know you speak parseltongue will automatically make your charisma drop by 50% to them.)_

Observation: Level 3 _(Know all escape routes, the best way to kill someone and know where everyone is.)_

Dark Aura _(Causes people to get Scared of you.)_

Cook: Level 20 (Cook anything you want. Win the world over with your food. World domination sounds nice.)

Compulsion: Level 4 _(Make your enemies listen to you. Jump off the building? They'll do it… and with a smile on their face.)_

Wandless Magic _(Use your magic to shock those backwards, useless, wand-waving wizards.)_

 **EXPERIENCE: 60/150**

* * *

Once this was done, Harry unpaused the game and made his way steadily back to his relative's house.

* * *

 **Done. This chapter is over. Sigh, my birthday is tomorrow (05/10) and I have exams! Where is the fairness in that? Oh yeah, would you prefer long chapters that take a longer time to update (1 week) or short ones-like now (1-3 days)?**


End file.
